I'm Home
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: Her mother sent her away for her safety, her clan was destroyed out of fear, and her home was something she has been looking for her whole life long. She did not know that getting abducted would lead him to her. His bright smile and wide blue eyes became the home she was searching for. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Her name then was Iris Potter; her name now is Uzumaki Hikari.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I had no participation in the creation of Harry Potter and Naruto. Any names, events, or places that are in this story are fictitious; any similarity to reality is unintentional.

**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**

**SUMARRY: **_Her mother sent her away for her safety, her clan was destroyed out of fear, and her home was something she has been looking for her whole life long. She did not know that getting abducted would lead him to her. His bright smile and wide blue eyes became the home he was searching for. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Her name then was Iris Potter; her name now is Uzumaki Hikari._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The first chapter is a bit of a look on what is happening and the chapter after this would be how it all began._

**CHAPTER 1: HER END AND THEIR BEGINNING**

* * *

"I will never forget Yahiko's pain."

Hikari watched dread filling her entire body as she watched the one they thought was Pain, but in fact was merely one of them, gazing down at them from the skies.

They tried to protect the village, she tried even harder to hide Naruto's location but all of it was for naught. Pain got what he came for, the location of Naruto. She was angry at herself for allowing it to happen but there was nothing any of them could have done when none of them even knew about the Six Paths of Pain and their unique abilities. Due to the lack of information, they were pushed to the edge. And now, now they were defeated.

Hikari stared along with the other shinobi of the village as Pain stared blankly at them and their village. Pain raised both of his hands and they all prepared for any attack. They may be wounded but they would not give up.

"This world shall know pain! Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Pain

Hikari along with the other shinobi watched as the ground directly below pain crumbled under an invisible force and it was rapidly spreading all throughout the village.

Hikari quickly shaped her chakra into her signature chakra cloth and had it shield her and the nearest allies around her which included Hinata and several chuunin. She staggered under the force of the jutsu. She fell to her knees as she held her chakra cloth barrier above their heads. Large stones and concrete from the collapsing buildings and exploding rocks around them were continuously hitting her barrier but she maintained her focus and kept on watch.

"Hinata!" Hikari shouted from where she was maintaining the barrier

"Hai, Hikari?" Hinata asked as she went and tried to help the other shinobi Hikari was able to place under the barrier.

"Can you use your Byakugan to see where the others are?" Hikari was barely able to say through the strain of keeping the barrier intact.

"Hai," Hinata said simultaneously activating her Byakugan. "Sakura is fine, she's got one of Tsunade-sama's slugs shielding her, Tsunade-sama is under some rocks but she's okay, most of our forces are underneath the rubble but they're alright."

"Good," Hikari panted as she released the barrier when she felt Pain's jutsu finish.

Hikari closed her eyes and took long deep breaths. She was tired and it was clearly showing. Her shoulder-length red hair was in disarray, her skin was filled with scorch marks and slash wounds from fighting the personality of Pain who summons animals.

"Oh no," Hikari heard Hinata say.

She opened her eyes at once to look around for any new threat that may have appeared. She was wrong, there was no new enemy coming but how she wished that that was the case.

Konoha was no more. She turned her gaze around her and saw nothing of the village she so painstakingly protected with her comrades. Shops, homes, trees; all of them are gone. The only indication that this was still their village was the Hokage Monument looking down upon them.

She felt the beginning of tears in her eyes but she stopped herself before any of her tears could fall. This was not the time to cry, there are still things that needed to be done. They need to help those trapped underneath the rubble. Once they have done all that, once they were all safe that was when she would allow herself to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto;" Hikari whispered as she looked around the ruins that was once Konoha "We were not able to protect Konoha."

All around her, the shinobi who were able to survive Pain's jutsu helped each other to remove the rubble and rescue as many as possible. She steadied herself for a moment before rushing off and helping with the others as well.

"Hinata, where is Tsunade-sama?" asked Hikari

Hinata activated her eyes once again and looked for the Lady Hokage.

"A bit northwest from here, I can take you there if you'd like."

Hikari nodded her assent and followed Hinata as she navigated her way through the ruins. Tsunade-sama's summon, Katsuyu, was everywhere, carrying and helping all shinobi that she could. They also passed Kiba as he forced a large concrete wall, which he held with his legs, away from him and his family.

"Here we are, Hikari." Hinata said as she stopped "Tsunade-sama is trapped under that wall."

Hikari nodded and looked for someone to help them lift the wall.

"ANBU-san!" Hikari shouted as he found an ANBU member lift some concrete to help a shinobi that was carted off by Katsuyu as soon as he was out of the rubble. "Please help us retrieve Hokage-sama."

The ANBU nodded and took hold of the wall that Hikari was facing. The ANBU along with Hikari and Hinata lifted the rather big and heavy wall away, revealing Lady Tsunade but her face was wrinkled and her skin was shallow, showing her true age. Her forehead was bleeding and she was clearly out of breath.

"Hokage-sama!" Hikari exclaimed as they helped Lady Tsunade to her feet.

"I'm all right; I just needed to remove my rapid regeneration ability to protect the village." Tsunade said.

In front of their eyes, Lady Tsunade's forehead mark slowly returned, her youthful look along with it.

"Report." Tsunade said

"Nothing was left of Konoha, majority of our forces are trapped under the ruins, everyone is trying to rescue as many as they can and all that are wounded are taken by Katsuyu-sama." the ANBU replied quickly.

"How were things at your end, Hinata, Hikari?" Tsunade asked once the ANBU finished his report.

"I was able to protect several shinobi with my chakra cloth barrier but aside from that thing are pretty much the same as everywhere else. Nothing survived the blast Hokage-sama. Only the Hokage Monument remains." Hikari answered

"Hokage-sama?" Hinata said, her Byakugan staring off into the distance.

"Yes, Hinata?" Tsunade asked, fixing her gaze on the Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto's here."

* * *

In the middle of the ruins, Naruto appeared in sage mode, on top of the large toad boss and two other giant toads.

"Where…are we?" Naruto asked Fukasaku, looking around at the dust floating in the air from the explosion.

"You're in Konoha," answered a small female toad from the ground "I summoned you here just as the village was destroyed."

"This is...Konoha?" asked a shocked Naruto as he looked at the ruined village.

"I have been looking for you, Kyuubi jinchuriki." Naruto heard someone say.

Naruto fixed his gaze to the one who spoke and fixed him with a hard glare.

"So you're the one who destroyed Konoha?" asked Naruto

"Konoha has become complacent, they became too relaxed living in this so-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto watched at the shinobi who arrived in front of him and facing Pain. Stood in the middle was the Hokage and on both her sides were Hikari, Hinata, and an ANBU.

"Took you long enough, Ruto." Hikari said, glancing at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, run through a bit of an obstacle with my technique." Naruto said, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Enough chit-chat there's time for that later." Tsunade reprimanded both Hikari and Naruto.

"As for you," Tsunade glared at Pain "I'll make you pay for destroying Konoha."

Tsunade was about to start attacking Pain but before she could even move, one of the Six Paths ran towards her. Tsunade braced herself for an attack but none came. She lowered her arms from where she raised it to shield herself and saw Naruto standing in front of her, the one who was about to attack her was on the ground just behind the other Paths.

"Take Granny Tsunade somewhere safe." Naruto told the others "Just sit back and have a cup of tea or something, baa-chan."

As he was speaking, four Paths surrounded him.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said, not taking his eyes away from his enemies "Tell everyone not to interfere, I can't protect them while fighting at the same time."

"Understood," Tsunade nodded "Here, you'll need it."

Tsunade gave one of the small versions of Katsuyu to one of the Toads.

"Don't worry, I've got this! Go help the others, and Hikari" Naruto said as he prepared himself for a fight "I'm home."

Hikari stared at Naruto for a while before releasing a smile.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Hikari said as she helped to support Tsunade "Don't you dare lose, you still have to fight me for that hat."

"I won't lose Hikari!" Naruto said "I won't lose and I'll defeat you and become the Hokage so don't worry about me and go help the others."

Hikari nodded and she along with Hinata and the ANBU leaped away from the battle.

_Be safe Naruto... _Hikari thought with every leap she took away from the blonde.

_POI

Tsunade's group has met up with Shikamaru's group.

It would have been better to find someplace more secure but at the moment they had no choice. Tsunade-sama was severely weakened due to her chakra being constantly used for Katsuyu and Shikamaru's movements were limited because of his broken leg.

"What do you mean none of our enemies are real?!" demanded Tsunade as Inoichi told them their theories.

"The female path we were able to get was nothing but a reanimated corpse." Inoichi gravely said "They are all being controlled like puppets."

"And like all puppets, they must have a puppeteer." Shikamaru finished Inoichi's thoughts.

"Yes," Inoichi agreed "the real enemy is hiding somewhere; if we don't defeat him then the Six Paths would just continue to slaughter us."

"But where could he be?" Hikari agitatedly asked "there is nowhere for him to hide here, so where could he be hiding?"

"The best place to send out chakra signals would be the tallest tower with the longest reach," Inoichi said, giving them the hint that the real Pain is hiding at the highest point in the village.

"Are you certain?" Tsunade asked Inoichi

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, your mission is to locate the main body and stop him from controlling the six Paths. Is that understood?" Tsunade ordered them

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they all agreed.

"MOVE!" Tsunade roared and they all went to the highest peak of the village.

Hikari was on the rear of the group and was shooting furtive glances at the direction where Naruto was battling when suddenly a big explosion came from the location where she was staring.

Hikari bit her lip in worry and before she knew it her feet were changing direction. She heard her name being shouted but she paid them no mind. She pushed her already tired body to go even faster at the location of the explosion as her worry for Naruto heightened with every second that passes.

She saw a deep crater from afar and instantly knew that Naruto and Pain were there, she headed for the crater and was momentarily stopped at the sight that greeted her.

Naruto was lying on the ground, his hands were pinned to the ground by a metal blade. His knees, shoulders, and hips were also impaled with the metal blade, preventing him from creating any movements.

"I formed the Akatsuki to put an end to the cycle of hatred. I will use the power of the tailed beasts to create a tailed beast weapon. The fear of that weapon would bring war, and the world will soon be on its road to peace. After several decades, the pain will begin to lessen, and peace will be restored again, for a time," Hikari heard Pain say "Your death will lead to peace."

Hikari watched as a metal blade slipped into Pain's hand. She was in motion before she even knew it. She formed her chakra cloth once more and had it stretch and wrap around Pain's waist before flinging it and sending Pain away from Naruto. She leaped the distance and stood protectively in front of Naruto.

"Stay away from him!" Hikari vehemently said.

"What are you doing, Hikari?!" Naruto shouted from where he was lying down, his worried eyes fixed on Hikari. "Go away! You're no match for him!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Hikari exclaimed.

Hikari called forth her chakra cloth into both her hands. She ignored Naruto's shouts as she and Pain were fixed in a staring competition. She broke the stare first and acted.

Pain was preparing for Hikari to attack him and was preparing for a counter attack but he was sorely mistaken. Hikari turned and had her cloths wrapped around two of the blades sticking into Naruto and tore it apart.

Pain acted fast and lifted his hands and pushed his chakra towards Hikari. Hikari was pushed back by the force of Pain's chakra and was blown away from Naruto.

Hikari steadied herself and called her cloth once again.

'_I won't win against him in a direct fight,' _Hikari thought _'I need to distract him so I can remove those blades from Naruto._'

Hikari run towards Pain and lashed her cloth out. Pain easily evaded every whip and strike that she made. All the while Hikari did not stop in her attacks and continued to strike Pain.

She knew that her attacks were beginning to get predictable but that was how she wanted it. She waited for the right moment to do her plan and paid attention to her opponent's movement.

Expectedly, Pain caught on to the predictable patterns of her attack and was deflecting each and one of them.

'_There!' _Hikari thought as Pain closed his eyes and prepared to deflect an attack that he thought was coming.

Hikari changed tactics and whipped the cloth towards Pain's face. Not expecting the attack, Pain was moved by the force of the attack. Taking the opportunity presented to her, Hikari wrapped her cloth around two more blades and tore it apart.

With her back turned, Pain attacked the kunoichi and had her flying in the air. Hikari had her defences open and was critically damaged by the attack. She landed hard several feet away from Naruto. Her face was drenched in her own blood and she could feel that her ribs were broken due to Pain's attack and she could already feel its effects on her. She felt immense pain every time she so much as breathe and every movement how small it may be caused black dots to fill her vision.

She was sorely tempted to just close her eyes and be void with the pain but she can't do that. Naruto needed her and she won't let him down.

She stood shakily and whipped her cloth forward, hoping to catch one of the metal blades attached to Naruto. Pain intercepted her cloth and grabbed it in his hands. Pain pulled on the cloth causing Hikari to fly towards him. When Hikari was near him, Pain punched her in the guts and sent her flying further away from the two of them.

"NO! HIKARI!" Naruto shouted as he tried to remove his hands from where it was impaled on the ground "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

"She was the one who decided to fight even if she was weak." Pain told Naruto nonchalantly.

Naruto glared hatefully at Pain before his attention was caught by Hikari's efforts to stand.

"NO HIKARI! STAY DOWN!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hikari paid him no mind and stood up, her body swaying dangerously as she tried to steady herself. Pain stared at her and let her do as she pleased. She was weak and is no threat to him. Any attack that she may do will be useless.

"DONT COME CLOSER HIKARI!"

Hikari walked closer to Naruto. There were moments when she would stumble down but she would stand up and continue her walk. She was near Naruto when her body decided to fail her. She fell face down on the ground with her hands near Naruto's bound ones.

She took a deep breath and sat herself up until she was sitting in front of Naruto's bound form. She gathered her remaining chakra and formed chakra cloths on her back. She rooted the cloth on the ground and raised both her hands and wrapped it around the blade impaling Naruto's hands.

Pain's eyes narrowed at Hikari as he watched her feeble attempt to free the blonde.

"I don't understand. Why would someone as weak as you resist?" Pain asked the kunoichi

"I may not be as powerful as Naruto," Hikari whispered, blood dribbling down her mouth as she spoke "I may not be as strong as Lady Tsunade, but I'm an Uzumaki," Hikari tightened her hold on the blade in her hands "and a Konoha kunoichi."

Two chakra cloths came from her back and gripped the two remaining blades on Naruto's shoulder.

"You may be able to push me down," Hikari hissed out "but you could never make me give up! That's my way of being a ninja!"

With that shout Hikari pulled out the blade from Naruto's hands.

Pain lifted his hands and blasted his chakra towards Hikari. Hikari's cloths burrowed themselves deeper into the ground, resisting Pain's effort to blow the kunoichi away. With her remaining strength Hikari pulled the cloth gripping the blades on Naruto's shoulder away from him, finally releasing the blonde from his restraints.

Angered at the kunoichi's actions, Pain took a different approach and let a metal blade fall into his hands. He closed the distance between him and the kunoichi and stabbed her in the chest.

Naruto watched in horror as the blade pierced Hikari's body. Hikari grabbed the end of the blade sticking out of her and pulled it out of her body.

"I'm not done yet," Hikari whispered

The cloths burrowed in the ground shot up and gripped Pain's arms and legs. The two cloths she used to take away the blades from Naruto rose and restrained the man's movements further. Hikari used the last of her chakra to strengthen the binds holding Pain.

"I won't be able to hold him off for long, Naruto." Hikari whispered "Go now."

"I'm not leaving you here!" exclaimed Naruto "I'll take you to baa-chan and you'll be back to normal in no time."

Naruto stood and approached Hikari. He placed his hands on Hikari's arms to lift her up but Hikari stopped him.

"It's useless Naruto."

"Nothing's useless Hikari," Naruto kneeled in front of the kunoichi and took her face in his hands.

"Look at me Hikari," Naruto said "You are not dying here, you understand me?! I won't forgive you!"

Hikari watched as tears started to fall on Naruto's face and felt her own tears fall as well.

"You can't die here! You will still fight me for baa-chan's hat, remember?!"

* * *

"_So you're the Kazekage now Gaara," Naruto said as he faced the sand-nin "that means I have to work hard and be Hokage fast!"_

"_Who says you're going to be Hokage!" Hikari exclaimed from his side "I'll be the next Hokage, idiot!"_

"_Who are you calling an idiot, huh?!" protested Naruto as he turned to face Hikari._

* * *

"That hat would have looked ugly on me, anyway." Hikari said with a small smile forming on her lips

"I'll have it changed for you then," Naruto said "I'll have them create a hat just for you."

"What's this? Surrendering already Naruto?" asked Hikari

"Just stay, okay. Just stay and I'll let you have the hat." Naruto said "Stay please; don't go to a place where I can't follow Kari."

"The Naruto I know would never give up on his dreams." Hikari reminded him.

"You're right Kari," Naruto told her "that's why I'm not leaving you here. Remember our dreams Kari? I'm not giving up on that, live for that."

* * *

"_Hey Kari?" asked Naruto_

"_Hmm?" replied Hikari around her mouthful of dango as she and Naruto lay down on their apartment roof._

"_How many children do you want?"_

_Hikari choked on her dango and hurriedly swallowed the food. Once the blockage in her throat was gone, she stared at Naruto and saw the impish grin on his face._

"_You planned that, didn't you?" Hikari sighed out, rubbing her throat as she did so._

"_But seriously though?"_

"_Seriously?" Hikari asked looking at Naruto as he nodded. _

"_Honestly, I don't know," Hikari admitted "I never thought about that. How about you? How many would you like?"_

"_I'd want us to have as many kids as possible!" Naruto stated grinning down at Hikari_

"_I'm a woman not a breeding mare, baka!" Hikari said_

"_I know but," Naruto sighed out, a content smile on his face. "We both had no family growing up so I want us to have a big one when time comes."_

_Hikari looked at Naruto and imagined what that life would be. Naruto, sitting on the table a bowl of ramen in front of him; her, on the kitchen whipping out something for them to eat; and all around them are children. Some with red hair and blue eyes and some with blonde hair and green eyes, all are playing around and sounds of laughter would fill the air. She could see it and she must admit that she wanted it._

"_I see it," Hikari told Naruto._

"_You do?" Naruto asked_

"_Yep, and I've got dibs on naming the first born!"_

"_WHAT! That's not fair!"_

"_Hey! I'll be the one pushing them out in the first place!"_

"_Fine!" Naruto surrendered for now._

"_I knew you'd see it my way!" Hikari cheered _

"_I think I'll name him Arashi." Hikari added after a few seconds of silence_

"_Arashi?" asked Naruto "What if it's a girl?"_

"_I'm pretty sure we'll get a boy first."_

* * *

"Arashi," Hikari whispered out

"Yes, Arashi is still waiting for us Kari,'' Naruto said as she wiped the blood and tears away from Hikari's face "You can't be selfish and not let me meet Arashi, I'm his father after all."

Hikari tried to form a response but the pain in her chest was worsening. She wanted to fight for her, for Naruto, _for their Arashi_, but she was losing and they both knew it.

"Ruto," Hikari said "thank you."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused at Hikari's words

"I've always thought I was alone, that there was no place meant for me" Hikari said, remembering the times that she almost gave up searching for a place to call her home. "Thank you for finding me."

* * *

_Hikari looked up from where those shinobi who abducted her bound her body. She saw a male with blonde hair, blue eyes and an unusually bright smile at the entrance of the cave._

"_Hey my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to rescue you!"_

* * *

"I've always looked at my reflection and hate what I'd see" Hikari added as her breathing became quicker "All I would ever see was a reminder of a family I never knew."

* * *

_Hikari had a love-hate relationship with how she looks. It was a constant reminder of what she could never have. Her red hair that was a trademark of her clan always mocks her with something she could never truly experience. _

_It was a bit ironic that the reason she was saved was because of her hair as well._

"_Oh before I forget!" Hikari was snapped from her thoughts as she heard her rescuer talk to her._

_She watched as the last remaining link to her family pulled something out of his pockets._

"_Here."_

_Hikari looked at her hands where her rescuer placed something soft which turned out to be the strands of hair she cut off to leave a trace earlier._

"_It's a pity you had to cut it," the male said "you have very pretty hair!"_

_Hikari felt herself blush at the compliment and stared at the hair strands in her hands. _

_To think that I found you because of my hair._

* * *

"I-I never knew that I could find a family and a home with you Ruto" Hikari said as tears continued to fall from her eyes "Thank you for being my family and my home. I love you Naruto"

Naruto looked at her, agony clear in his face. It was clear that Hikari was saying her goodbyes to Naruto and he did not like it one beat. He pulled Hikari's body towards him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight warm embrace.

Hikari sighed as she felt the warmth of Naruto's body and smell the scent that could instantly calm her worries.

She snuggled deeply into Naruto's embrace and gripped the blonde's shirt in one of her hands.

"I'm home, Naruto." Hikari whispered.

* * *

"_Don't you have a home before coming to Konoha, Kari?" Naruto asked_

"_That depends." Hikari answered._

"_On what?" Naruto inquired_

"_On what you think a home is." Hikari shrugged out._

"_What is a home for you?" Naruto asked as he placed his arms around the girl's shoulder and pulling her body closer to his._

"_Home is where your heart is, Ruto." Hikari said as she placed her head on Naruto's shoulder "People may be in the middle of the forest but as long as their heart is in it then that forest would be their home."_

"_Where my heart is, huh?" Naruto whispered as he gazed down at the kunoichi in his arms "I can see that. So where is your home now Kari?"_

_Hikari looked up at him and gave him a small loving smile._

* * *

"Welcome home, Hikari." Naruto whispered back his tears falling on Hikari's red tresses.

* * *

_You're my home, Naruto_

* * *

Hikari place her hands on Naruto's cheek and gazed at Naruto's crying eyes.

"Smile for me, Ruto?" Hikari requested "Please?"

Naruto nodded and tried to give Hikari the smile she wanted even if he was having a hard time to do it.

Hikari looked at Naruto's watery smile and released a small pained chuckle.

"Baka," Hikari said "but that's alright cause you're my baka."

Hikari lifted her head a bit, attempting to meet Naruto's lips with her own. Naruto, understanding Hikari's actions leaned down to meet her halfway.

But when their lips were almost touching, Hikari's hands fell from Naruto's cheeks. The small puffs of breath that Naruto felt on his face disappeared and Hikari's head trying to meet his own sagged down.

Naruto gazed disbelievingly at the limp body in his arms before tightening his embrace on Hikari's dead body.

He heard a sudden sound of movement and he leaped away carrying Hikari's body with him. He looked at where they were a moment ago and saw a metal blade sticking from the ground, the same blade that pierced Hikari's body moments ago.

Pain, finally freed from Hikari's restraints when the chakra cloths disappeared with her death stood in front of him.

He knelt on one knee and gazed at Hikari's body once more.

He gazed at the face that would never smile at him, the lips that would never say that she loves him, and eyes that would never see into his deepest thoughts.

Naruto placed a kiss on the still lips before lowering her gently on the ground. He slowly stood and walked until he was protectively standing in front of Hikari's lifeless body. His hands and clothes were bloody from holding Hikari and his eyes were downcast and his body was trembling from rage.

"I'll make you pay." Naruto whispered so low that Pain had a hard time hearing him.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Naruto shouted as his body was coated with the Kyuubi's chakra, six tails protruding from his back.

* * *

**Years earlier**

* * *

"Take Hikari and run!" a man shouted as he gestured for his wife to escape.

The woman nodded and hurriedly ran the stairs to their daughter's room.

She was about to grab her daughter and make a run for it but a sudden crash was heard from the kitchen. With that she knew that her husband has fallen.

She carried her daughter and took her to the master's bedroom.

She laid the confused infant on the bed and proceeded to grab a sling bag and a bound scroll.

She hurriedly laid out the scroll on the floor, revealing a giant spiral in the center with foreign characters written all around it. She took her daughter from the bed and placed her in the center of the spiral.

"Momma loves you, Iris." the woman said as she stroked the cheek of her daughter.

"I hope I could be there for you when you grow up and teach you everything you need to know," the woman continued "but I'd rather you survive without me than never see the world."

"You'd like the place where I com from, Iris yuo would-"

She stopped talking when she heard the telltale signs of footsteps approaching them.

"I love you Iris."

The woman bit her thumb and swiped the blood on the scroll. White smoke engulfed the area and when it cleared up, the infant was gone.

The woman allowed herself a small smile of comfort now that her baby is out of harms way. She steadied her hand and faced the door, bravely awaiting her fate.

* * *

+TBC+


End file.
